Stupid Drunk Iggy
by AlexThatAnimeFanboy
Summary: England is drunk and wallowing in his own pity. Alone at the bar at 1 in the morning longing for America he seems to mistake Canada for America. Canada just wants to get him home unharmed.


~At The Bar~

Iggy sits on the stool, leaning on the edge of the corner at the bar. 1 in the morning, the place is empty. Just the old man wiping the tables and having a chat with the bar tender. England looks at the time... hes been here for hours. Why did no one call worried about why hes not home yet? Oh, that's right, cause he doesn't have anyone. Not since the civil war that is. That's not all that's changed since then. He also lost his biggest treasure in life. America. He loved young America, he loved his smile, the way he was always happy, always joyful. Did America not feel the same way? Apparently not, because the second he could he left. Sure Iggy put up a good fight for him to stay but all failed, and hes now alone. Thinking of this made him chug down another beer to drink away his sorrows. One after another he piled on. A breeze ran through the room followed by a slam of the door and all eyes turned. Looking up with his big green eyes Iggy said "America!" with great enthusiasm. Startled Canada replied "Hey England, its great that you notice me b...but I'm not America." England being an oblivious drunk was to excited to notice he was Canada and not America (as if he would have noticed when he was sober). Canada noticed the pile of empty beer bottles and commented quickly "England you should be drinking so much, how were you planing on getting home? He thought about it and then felt stupid about having no plain. "i guess I'll walk" he answered. "I thought so, that's why I came. This is usually where you are if your not home by this time." Canada replied knowingly. "I will drive you. Now lets go before you do anymore destruction to yourself." Canada payed of the bill and the walked over and helped Iggy up. England couldn't seem to keep his eyes of Canada. "Oh! He still thinks I'm America." Canada thought to himself. "Well I'm not going to ruin his imaginary moment. He probably wont even remember in the morning." With his arms around him Canada lugged England out to the car. England still staring at Canada he said "I'm so glad you came to get me America. And right when I felt like no one in the world cares. You were there for me. Thank you." Canada smiled and said "It's really no proble..." before he could finish England had him pushed up agent the car and begun to kiss him. Canada's eyes open with shock. As he was about to push him off he realized how he was still being mistaken for America, so he stooped. And he kissed him back as his eyes slowly shut. Inn a strange way Canada enjoyed England's lips pressed up agents his. He let it continue, not even frightened. England slowly slid his hands off releasing Canada's body. And so Canada ignored what had happened and carried on getting him home. After the long quiet ride home Canada lugged England inside the house, carried him upstairs, and lied him down in bed. Canada noticed England's large uncomfortable looking overcoat and reached across the beg to take it off him so he can sleep comfy, and the England said "America, I'm lonely and I'm drunk, all I need right now is someone to love or another drink. So what should it be? Will you sleep with me America?" Canada now entirely shocked tries to think of any way to slide around that and then says "No England, what you really need is sleep. So you get your rest and good luck with the hangover." Surprisingly England didn't look that disappointed. He simply looked happy there was someone there to care for him. So before he left, Canada whispered in England's ear "Never tell anyone about our kiss. It will be our little secret. I really did enjoy that." to save him the embarrassment of the mix up from all the other country's. Canada pulled the blanket over England and stood up off the bed. He walked to the door, swiched off the light. And in the shine throgh the window you could still see his sleeping face and Canada thought to himself "If only it was me England wanted and not America, I would have slept with him. Then he closed the door and went home.

~The End~


End file.
